1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying paint or other fluid material to a surface and more particularly to an improvement in such a device including a paint pail carriage and a system for pumping paint from a pail in the carriage to the surface of a paint roller or other applicator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,017 and 3,822,948 describe systems for delivering paint to a roller using a peristaltic pump. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,017, the paint is delivered to a recess within the roller for application to a surface. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,948, the paint is delivered to a distribution system adjacent the roller for distributing the paint along the length of the roller. However, neither of these systems provides a handy, readily portable paint pail carriage unit which can be used by the ordinary homeowner and can be compactly stored after use. Neither system provides for accurate even distribution of paint across the width of an applicator. Also the prior art does not provide for sufficiently convenient cleaning of the applicator system to suit the normal home owner.